La Escuela Del Amor y la Guerra !
by Trixie Loveling
Summary: Nuestra integrante Favorita vuelve a su antigua escuela de lanzadores , con ello , se reencuentra con un viejo compañero quien parece saber mucho mas que Eli , incluso Junjie y unos niños que pertenecen al instituto provocan una gran lucha entre 3 personas , Eli , Junjie y Bethwar .
1. Chapter 1

La banda de Shane decidió ir a un nuevo bar que se encontraba cerca o mejor dicho al lado de la tienda de Mario Bravado .

Kord - Enserio ? no hay entretenimiento en este lugar ?

Junjie- Si lo hay , pero si quieres entretenimiento , por que no subes a cantar ? hay Karaoque .

Kord - OH NO , GRACIAS ! ESTOY BIEN ASI ...

Eli - Al parecer nadie quiere entretenimiento ... - Miro a su alrededor y la gente parecía estar aburrida , casi como si no tuvieran sentido sus vidas -

Trixie - Por estos lugares no hay demasiada acción , es por eso que están ... así ...

Pronto - A Pronto le parece muy usual ya que Mario Bravado vive En frente de sus narices !

Eli - Al parecer no lo saben .

Junjie - Quien es Mario Bravado ?

Kord - Él es la mayor estrella de Tiro de Trucos ! sin ofender pero ... creo que es mejor que tu haciendo eso, Junjie ...- sonriendo -

Trixie - Pronto , Que fue lo que pediste para tomar ?

Pronto - 5 Batidos Extra grandes Para mí y 5 batidos medianos para ustedes ,Claro :D

Junjie - Oigan amigos Por que venimos hasta aquí ?

Eli - Al parecer Pronto gano unos cupones que te permitían tomar lo que quieres en este lugar y ahora veo porque eran gratis ... - Señalando todo el lugar -

Trixie - Acaso ellos no tienen algo mejor que hacer que venir a tomar batidos aquí?

Pronto - Ahhh ! tomen ! – A cada uno de sus amigos le dio un sabor en especial -

1 Hora despues ...

Kord - Pronto ! qué fue lo que esas cosas tenían !? – se tapaba la boca tratando de no vomitar –

Junjie - No creí ... que ... tomar eso fuera tan horrible ... – Haciendo lo mismo que Kord -

Kord - A un lado ! - Se fue corriendo detrás de un arbusto y escupió el mal sabor que tenía en su boca -

Trixie - Les dije que no tomaran esas cosas ...

Eli - Como lo sabias ?!

Trixie - Pronto dijo que el mío era sabor a naranja y no me gusta la Naranja , soy alérgica ...

Eli - Si , Tienes mucha suerte ! yo solo tengo una fuerte jaqueca ...- Se tomó la cabeza con una mano haciendo saber que le dolía fuertemente -

Cuando se dirigían hacia sus mecas Una señora pareció haberlos reconocido , y decidió preguntar para salir de dudas .

Xx - Hola ! Ustedes son La banda de Shane ?

Eli - Aaa... Si , así es ...

Xx - Oh ! son geniales ! los admiro mucho ! ya saben por haber devuelto la paz a bajoterra y eso … ah ¡ y quería preguntarles algo ... Si no les molesta , claro ...

Eli - Adelante :D

Xx- Soy la suprema directora de la Escuela para niños , en ese instituto entrenamos a los pequeños que desean ser lanzadores y también les enseñamos acerca de las babosas , cada lugar de bajoterra y sus importancias ... mi Pregunta es ... ¿Pueden venir a dar una pequeña clase ? seria genial que los chicos que los admiran tanto vieran a sus héroes en persona . - Todos se miraron entre ellos -

Trixie - Y ... como se llama la escuela ? - Notaba un cierto interés por el nombre del instituto -

Xx- te suena ... "Las Mil un sabidurías de un lanzador " ?

Trixie - Pero Claro ! Yo estudie ahí !

Eli - Enserio ? :D

Trixie - Si , de hecho casi todo lo que se lo aprendí en ese lugar...

Eli - Entonces ... ¿Qué dicen Chicos ? ¿Quieren ser maestros por un día ?

Pronto - No hay problema ... Pronto les enseñara a ser un lanzador profesional ¡!

Kord - Si , Claro ¡ yo les enseñare a reparar una lanzadora :D

Junjie – Tal vez les enseñe como escuchar el silencio para orientarse en sus futuras batallas … - Todos lo miraron , él se avergüenza - Aaaa… O Tal vez otra cosa . – sonríe –

Trixie – ¿Cuál es su nombre ?

Xx – Soy la Maestra Destino !

Trixie – Tu eres Destino ?! So-Soy Trixie ! – Muy sorprendida –

Destino – Oye … yo te conozco ! eres la cadete Sting …

Trixie – Si , así es .

Destino – Eras muy desafiante , pero precisa .

Trixie – Una pregunta … Bethwar , El sigue en la academia ?- Esta pregunta inquieto a Eli y Junjie –

Destino – Oh ¡ hablas de Bethwar ! él es un excelente jefe al mando !, Gran soldado . Sin decir más , chicos me despido , espero verlos mañana a primera hora . – se fue -

Eli –¡Claro !– La profesora parecia una comandante e intimido a todos , excepto a Trixie –

Kord – Wow … Esa mujer da miedo .

Junjie – Ella era …Mala cuando ibas a esa escuela tuya ?

Trixie – Jaja nop , solo lo era cuando la molestaban y … yo lo hacía mucho , es por eso que nadie logra intimidarme .

Eli – Ya veo … - se veia asustado –

Pronto – ¿Ya se fue ? – Él se había ocultado debajo de su meca –

Kord – Pronto , ¿Qué haces ahí abajo ?

Eli – Es mejor ir casa . Ese batido hizo que mi estómago viaje a mi cabeza … - Todos encendieron sus mecas y partieron –

En el refugio …

Eli – Kord , ¿quieres la revancha de esta mañana ?- Sonrió mientras tomaba un control que pertenecía al videojuego que estaban por jugar –

Kord – Nada me daría más gusto ! – Tomo el otro control –

Con Trixie …

Trixie – No puedo Creer que El estará allí ! – Dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a los chicos –

Junjie – Oye … ¿puedo hablar contigo ? – Ella no se dio cuenta de que Junjie se encontraba detrás de ella –

Trixie – Si , Claro . – Salieron afuera – Que es lo que quieres saber ?

Junjie – Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que aprendiste en esa escuela .- esto la sorprendió -

Trixie – Pe-Pero tú sabes demasiado , incluso más que yo …

Junjie – Si , lo se . Pero ellos no deben saber que no soy de aquí …

Trixie – Claro … eso … , Bien ! te enseñare todo lo que se .

Junjie – En verdad te lo agradezco , te ayudare con los videos que subes a Babosa-Net y realizare mantenimientos a tu Meca bestia y… - Trixie Interrumpe –

Trise – Oye ¡ No , No , no , no ! está bien ¡ no me debes nada . Somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan sin querer a cambio nada

#################################################################################################################################################################

**Oh ! san Valentín se acerca ! y no pude aguantar subir este fic ! espero que les agrade :D**


	2. Conociendo a mi Viejo amigo

Con Trixie y Junjie ...

Junjie - Estas segura de que no quieres que te ayude con ...- Ella interrumpe -

Trixie - No , Créeme , estoy bien . Pero Por donde quieres que empiece?

Junjie - Que me dices ... Sobre lo que aprendiste el primer día ?

Trixie -Yo empecé a los 5 años , y lo primero que me enseñaron fue como defenderme - Sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Junjie haciendo que este disimule , ya que le dolió un poco -

Junjie - Auch ! -Se froto el hombro - Y que técnicas te enseñaron ?

Trixie - Bueno , Primero fue ... ¡Esto ! - Toma a Junjie de un brazo y le hace una especie de llave para dejarlo inmóvil , Él logra revertir la táctica y se libera de ella -

Junjie - Creo que es Fácil Aprender de ti ! - La soltó -

Trixie - Jaja sip :D

Junjie - ¿Fuiste a una escuela de Militares o algo así ?- Bromeando -

Trixie - No , jaja , Claro que no . Es solo que Fueron muy estrictos conmigo y ya saliendo supe cómo sobrevivir , tu entiendes .

Junjie - Creo tener una idea sobre lo que dices . - Sonríe -

Trixie - y Lo segundo fue a la velocidad En la que se transforman las babosas ...- Eli se acerca -

Eli - Hola ... ¿Que están haciendo ? - Parecia muy interesado en lo que estaban haciendo -

Junjie - Ella me estaba enseñando cosas que se aprende en esta parte de Bajoterra .

Eli - A si ? que ... que bien :)

Trixie - Jaja Si ! de hecho , puedes ayudarnos .

Eli - Ayudarlos ? ayudarlos en qué ?

Junjie - Hey ! si es cierto ! tu también puedes ayudarme a entender lo que hacían aquí cuando eran niños .

Eli - Yo ? aa... no ! es que ... Tengo que hacer algo , Muy importante por cierto , así que ... Me temo que no podre … - No quería que junjie sepa sobre la superficie , al menos no ahora así que volvió a entrar –

Paso el tiempo y ya era tarde , casi de noche , Trixie le enseño todo lo que sabía , y junjie quedo muy satisfecho con ello .

Junjie –Te subestime , creí que no sabías algunas cosas de las que me dijiste …

Trixie – Bueno , Nunca sabes cómo es una persona … Hasta que la conoces :D

Junjie – Si , tienes razón , pero … Es mejor ir a descansar … Mañana conoceremos a esa mujer tan aterradora .

Trixie – Jaja no es aterradora ! solo que … es un poco estricta … - sonrió –

Junjie –Enserio ? no le tienes miedo ?

Trixie – Claro que no , Es decir … técnicamente … Crecí con ella ,Una laaaaaarga historia .

Junjie – oh … Entiendo … - Entraron Juntos y por alguna razón Eli seguía en la sala –

Eli – Hola , chicos ! Está todo bien ? – Le molesto un poco que ellos estuviesen juntos , pero aun no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba –

Trixie – Si , A decir verdad … Junjie no es tan malo como creía jajaja

Junjie – Oye ! A caso lo dudabas ?

Trixie – Claro que no :D

Eli – Por qué mejor no vamos a descansar , chicos ?- trato de cortar la conversación de sus amigos – Ya es tarde … y además mañana será un día agotador … -Ellos obedecieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones –

Al día siguiente …

Trixie – Están listos , chicos ? – Se veia muy emocionada –

Eli – Wow … Si que estas entusiasmada con ir a esa escuela , Trixie .

Trixie – Es que estará … - Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir su nombre – Es decir … estarán los niños … son tan tiernos … - Se puso un poco nerviosa -

Eli – Tu … mencionaste a un Tal Bethwar … Quien es el ?- dijo mientras preparaba su meca -

Trixie – Bueno … Él era solo un compañero de la escuela , solo eso :D

Eli – Y sigue en la escuela ?

Trixie – Si … Creo que siguió el camino de Enseñar … A mí siempre me gusto esto de ser lanzadora :D

Luego de ver todo listo se subieron a sus transportes y partieron rumbo a La escuela . Cuando anunciaron el final del camino se encontraron con un chico muy apuesto , Ojos Verdes , Cabello levantado hacia arriba y de color castaño , vestía una chaqueta verde oscura con una remera banca por dentro y pantalones Negros . Ella lo reconoce al instante .

Trixie – SCANNER ! – Va hacia él y lo abraza . Eli y junjie se inquietaron con esta acción –

Scanner- Hey ! Hola ! – Aceptando el abrazo 

**Celos , celos , celoooooos ! jajajaja xD**

**Me imagine a Scanner y … Wow … Trixie tiene demasiados amigos xD**


End file.
